Finding What He Needs
by Mirawolf
Summary: As Gils birthday gets closer he tries to figure out what his life is missing.


Finding What He Needs 

Author: Mirawolf

Summary: As Gils birthday gets closer he tries to figure out what his life is missing.

Spoilers: Light ones for One Hit Wonder, Still Life

Setting: Late sixth season

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will. How sad :(

Notes: This was written for the 50 Fic Challenge

Thanks: To Jac for betaing my fic. To Jen for all the encouragement in the process, probably wouldn't have finished it without you.

Chapter 1

Gil had been very busy as of late. He had been working more overtime in the last few months than he had remembered doing in a long time. Every action and thought seemed to take huge amounts of energy and it didn't seem as if he even slept any more. Many times he would find himself thinking about his life or lack thereof.

He was going to be fifty very soon and as frustrating and typical as it was, he was thinking back to the choices he had made. Wondering if things could have been different.

Since he was a little boy he had always been focused and intent on his goals. He had graduated with his degrees years early and had become an accomplished professional at an early age. His life had progressed from there and he had accomplished so much in his career. But was that enough?

Although he liked his solitude he wondered if being alone was as fulfilling as he had convinced himself it was. He had never thought too much about his infrequent relationships. He had been pretty much resigned that he would never have a family. As much as he claimed he liked his solitude his co-workers were as close to a family as he had.

When he was gone would he be remembered for anything other than his career?

He has been known to say, "The best intentions are fraught with disappointment." He wondered if his intentions for his life would disappoint him in the end.

As he lay in bed contemplating the sleep that would not come, he wondered what it felt like to be a part of someone's life. It hadn't been since he was a boy at home with his mother that he felt he was a part of a family.

The only person that he seemed to frequently talk to about anything other than work was Catherine. The only time he felt a part of a real family now was when he would be spending his free time with her and Lindsey. Lindsey adored her 'Uncle Gil' and he in turn adored her. Since the second he saw her, after she was born, she was the closest thing to a daughter that he had ever thought possible.

At the end of a long shift the next night Catherine stops by Gil's office. She stands in the doorway for a few minutes and watches as he stares into nowhere.

"Gil…are you going home?" she says.

"Oh…yeah…"

Gil thinks for a moment before adding.

"Would you like to have breakfast?" He asks, as he seems to come to his senses.

She erupts in a large smile, that smile that melts his heart and makes him smile back.

"My place or yours?" she asks.

"You choose." He says as he lets out the breath he was holding.

"Yours." she answers knowing Lindsey will already be off to school for the day.

As Gil starts driving in the direction of his house there is silence in the vehicle. He is lost in the thoughts that have been occupying his mind lately and he doesn't notice her looking at him.

"Gil…" she starts to say as he parks in his driveway. He gets out of the vehicle, comes around to open the door for Catherine and realizes that he is a little nervous.

Why am I so nervous? He wonders to himself. After all the years I have known her, why be nervous now?

"Omelet?" he says over his shoulder as he opens the door to his townhouse.

As he enters and starts to make his way to the kitchen to start breakfast Catherine takes her jacket off and lays it over the end of the couch, keeping her eyes on his movements.

As he starts to mix the eggs for their omelets, she takes her place on a stool and watches him at work. He puts the vodka and orange juice on the bar and she begins to prepare their drinks.

"Gil…what's going on with you lately?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine."

"Your birthday's coming up soon…" she says, to see his reaction to this line of conversation.

He grimaces as he says, " I know."

"Gil…I know you don't like birthdays, but your acting more upset than usual." She looks at the reticent man in front of her and knows that she will have to drag his thoughts out of him.

He looks down at what he's doing and refuses to meet her intense gaze.

"I told you... I'm fine."

As he serves breakfast, Catherine puts his screwdriver and hers on the table.

"Right" she says not sounding like she believes him at all.

A thought comes to her mind.

"Last year when you told me that your dad had died when you were nine, what age was he?"

Gil closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and sighs, "He was just over fifty"

He wonders how she does that to him? It's like she reads him like an open book no matter how he tries to hide how he feels.

"So that's it… you're afraid because your father died close to your age."

"No, Cath…I'm not. I'm afraid because my father had a wife and a family…and I have… no one." He continues to stare at his food with a troubled look on his face.

She puts her hand on his chin and lifts it up so his blue eyes meet hers and says, "You have me."

Chapter 2

The next night Catherine thought she should stop by Gil's office again to see if he seemed to be in a better mood.

He seems to be hiding again, doing paperwork in his office with the door closed and not interacting with anyone unless they knock.

Catherine knocks. "Gil…are you in here?"

She opens the door, steps inside and sits in one of the visitor's chairs without waiting for a response.

"What do you need Cath?" He says as he looks up at her with an exhausted gaze.

"I wanted to see how you were." She says with a look of concern.

"I'm up to my neck in paperwork."

"How can I help?" she says to him. "I have closed my case, so I can lend a hand if you would like."

"I would appreciate that Cath, maybe with both of us working on it we can get it done before the end of this year."

"Bring it on!"

Catherine gets comfy across the desk from Gil. He notices her glance at him every few minutes. They work silently for a while with each of them thinking about the other and what has been going on between them.

She glances at him again and wonders why he seems so distracted and agitated lately. She has always been gutsy enough to dig deeper than most people to try to understand what is going on in that head of his. On the other hand she has been on the receiving side of the conversation when she pushes too hard and he shuts down and crawls inside himself. There is no continuing a conversation with him after that. After that happens he is as closed off as Fort Knox.

He watches her out of his peripheral vision and wonders what is on her mind. He knows that she has been worried about him lately but he doesn't know how to tell her how he feels about her.

"Gil… about yesterday… I didn't mean to press you about your father."

"I know Cath, it's ok, I just have been thinking about things lately…"

"What kind of things…"

He leans back in his chair. Gil takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose to release the tension.

"I remember when I was a small boy….my father would take me and my mother to the botanical garden about 20 miles from our house. We would go there and spend the whole day, just him telling us facts about the plants and that was where my interest in insects began. After all, insects and plant life have a delicate balance, and if that balance is not maintained both species fail to survive."

"Gil… I never knew that." She says in a soft voice.

"There is a lot people don't know…and you're the only person I would ever tell." He says with a small smile.

She feels flattered that this man puts such great trust in her. She realizes that hardly anyone knows the inner workings of Gil or any experiences of his childhood. He just does not share such things easily. Her eyes are now open to the possible significance that he only shares such things with her.

As he sits at his desk and contemplates the paperwork in front of him he looks around his office. Gil finds himself looking at a picture of Lindsey and Catherine that was taken several years ago.

flashback

It was a day when Lindsey had been feeling a little sick and the babysitter had dropped her off to her mother before she left for home. Despite the little girl's temperature she still lit up when she saw all the people in the lab. Brass came by and said hello, Nick and Warrick too. But she got free from her mother and sought him out. He had been in his office and she came running in and straight into his arms for a big hug.

"How are you feeling Linds?" he asked.

She just lay in his arms and responded by smiling up at him and saying, "I am feeling better now that I am here with you."

Her presence and actions brought a smile to his face. Somehow he had always had a connection with the little girl in his arms. She adored him and in turn he adored her. If he ever did have kids he wanted one just like her.

Catherine came in to find her daughter and smiled at the display in front of her. It only added to how much she loved and cared about Gil. Before the two noticed her she quickly took the camera from the shelf and took the picture. Once she did they spied her and Gil took the camera from her and took one of Cath and her daughter. Once developed Gil kept the picture of the two girls and Catherine kept the picture of Gil and Lindsey.

end flashback

Gil is still sitting there thinking about how much Catherine and Lindsey mean to him. He has been there for her at almost every time in her life and she for him.

He was there for her when she was in school and trying to get a job at the lab, he was there for her when she had Lindsey, and he was there for her when she had problems with Eddie. He tried to be her strength to help see her through what came her way in her life. In turn she was there for him, when he would let her in.

She was his right arm when he was at work dealing with the job politics he so hated, she was there to take care of him when he didn't take care of himself, she was always there and would know just where everything was and what to do to make everything okay. She was his family.

"If only…" he thinks. "If only things could turn out differently."

_A couple of days later _Gil sees Catherine sitting in the break room alone and goes in to see how she's doing. She doesn't look like her normal cheerful self.

"Hey Cath, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, it's just been a long week." She says to him.

He asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

There are tons of things you could do to make me happy she thinks, but keeps those thoughts to herself.

"I know we both have tomorrow night off, have any plans?" She asks with a smirk curving her lips.

"No, do you have something in mind?"

"Well Lindsey has been bugging me lately that she hasn't seen you, so if you would like to come over for dinner and stay for a movie we would really like that."

He can't think of any place he would rather be. "I'll be there."

Chapter 3

He arrives at her house and brings one red rose and a movie up to her door and rings the bell. He is dressed in jeans, a polo shirt with the top buttons open, and his leather jacket. As he begins to think about knocking, the door opens and Lindsey pulls him inside.

"Hey Uncle Gil, glad you could come." she says with a big smile on her face.

"I wouldn't miss a dinner and movie night with my two favorite ladies." Gil says also beaming.

"Are you ready for dinner? I'm starving."

"I sure am" He smiles down at her and gives her a hug. "Where's your mom?"

At that moment Catherine comes out of the kitchen looking a little spent. "Hey"

"Hi….Cath, can I help with something?"

"You can help Lindsey set the table if you want, the rest is almost done."

As he comes further into the house he looks down and says, "I almost forgot, this is for you." He hands her the rose.

Catherine's exhaustion seems to fade and is _(is)_ replaced by a glow and a bright smile.

"Thank you Gil." Catherine says to him, a slight blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"You're very welcome" he smiles back.

Lindsey also is smiling, but for a different reason and she begins coming up with an idea. While Gil and Lindsey set the table conversation flows easily as he listens to her tell him about school. She always shared his and her mother's interest in science and enjoyed looking at Gil's butterfly collection when given the chance.

While eating dinner they talk about everything from Catherine's new hairstyle to Lindsey's friends at school to the new shadow box collection of butterflies Gil has been working on.

"I would love to see the box when you are finished with it, Uncle Gil." Lindsey says.

"Well then you will just have to come over soon." He says.

Lindsey looks at her mom and says, "Can I mom?"

"Sure honey, when he is done with it we can go and see it." Catherine says smiling at how well Gil and her daughter get along.

While they eat and talk all three think how sitting around like a family feels right. They are enjoying themselves and enjoying the companionship of the other two there. At that moment Gil knows that this is what is missing from his life.

After dinner as they are cleaning up the table Gil goes into the kitchen to start on the dishes. Catherine clears the dishes from the table and sees the rose that she had put in a vase. She is hoping that it means something, that it is a sign of how Gil feels about her, but she decides to continue cautiously and see where the evening leads.

After everything is cleaned up Catherine says she will be right back and Lindsey does the same. While the ladies are gone Gil looks around at the pictures on the walls and at the knickknacks they have collected. Catherine's home seems more homely to him. His townhouse is much more functional and tidy. He puts in the movie he has brought along and sits on the couch. When the ladies return they are looking more comfortable. Lindsey has changed into a running type suit and Catherine comes in having changed as well and she is wearing a pair of form fitting leggings and a tank top. She looks amazing.

Gil spots her and says, "You look amazing" A large smile comes to rest on her face.

"So what movie did you bring for us?" Lindsey asks.

"The Mummy, I know it's one of your favorites Linds."

"Uncle Gil" she giggled, "it's one of yours too, with all those bugs."

"Well…you caught me. Anyway this copy is for your collection." He says looking at Catherine.

She smiles at him and her eyes say "Thank you". He nods.

After the movie progresses Lindsey has started to grow tired and decides she will excuse herself and head to bed. She says goodnight to her mom and kisses her on the cheek, then she says goodnight to Gil, and to his surprise, kisses him on the cheek too, then she leaves the couple alone. She does not show her smile as she leaves the room.

Catherine looks over at Gil and takes notice of the blush growing on his cheeks. She starts giggling.

He looks at Catherine and whines, "What?"

"She really loves you, you know."

"I love her too." He says and his smile returns.

After Lindsey goes up to bed the couple are alone on the couch, they move closer to each other and feel the comfort come from being in such close proximity to the other. Catherine sits, leaning on Gil, with her feet on the couch, and Gil has his arm around her and his stocking feet are on the coffee table. They continue to enjoy the movie in each other's arms until they both fall soundly asleep.

Gil is the first to wake up with Catherine still in his arms. She has her head on his shoulder and her arm is across his chest. His head is bent and he is able to smell the shampoo from her strawberry blonde curls. As he smells it he tries to imprint that smell on his brain so that he will remember it forever. He moves his arm to stroke hers, drawing lazy circles on her smooth skin. He realizes he could stay right here forever and be happy. Although he has some trepidation that she doesn't feel the same way about him.

After a while she too starts to stir, she notices he is awake and is watching her.

"Hey" she says sleepily with her eyelids still half closed.

"Hi" he says as he looks at her thinking that she looks like an angel.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him, not really sure if he will answer her query.

He is not really surprised by her question, but he isn't really sure how to answer her. He definitely has insecurities that if he does tell her how he feels that she will reject him and it will rankle their friendship. He is not sure he could survive if he lost that.

"I was just thinking about how nice it was to be here with you and Linds, I had a good time." He stands up to leave.

Catherine asks, "Why do you shut me out every time we get close to having a conversation about something important?"

Gil stands there, shock on his face and isn't sure how to respond. He knows he needs to get up the nerve to tell her how he feels.

"I want to answer your question, but the timing isn't right yet. Could we finish this conversation on Friday night if you will have dinner with me?" He is holding his breath as he waits for her answer. He knew that Lindsey had a sleepover to go to, so Catherine's evening would be free.

Catherine had been having butterflies in her stomach the whole night. She had been pleasantly surprised when Gil allowed himself to fall asleep holding onto her. And this invitation sounded like a date, so she asks "Are you asking me out on a date, Gil?"

Gil looks at her and responds, "Yes, it would be, if you don't object. We could dress up and I will take you to a nice restaurant." He knows she enjoys the opportunity to dress up and have a night out. He just looks into her eyes and waits for her response still feeling quite nervous.

"I would love to have dinner with you on Friday, Gil." She says, as her smile grows wider and a bit mischievous.

"I'll pick you up at sevenpm then. See you tomorrow Cath." He then heads home. He is so excited that his dreams may finally cease to be dreams and become reality that he can hardly contain himself, and sleep once again refuses to come.

Chapter 4

The next night Gil is at work and he is thinking about the plans he needs to finish for one of the biggest nights of his life. He picked the Delmonico Steakhouse and made reservations for Friday night. Only with a connection at the restaurant was he able to make the reservation on such short notice. He has only one more thing to take care of.

Gil walks into the locker room on Friday morning seeing Catherine gathering up her belongings to head home.

"Hey Cath" he says by way of a greeting.

"Hey yourself" she says as she turns to look at his brilliant blue eyes.

"Are you still set for dinner tonight?" he asks trying to make his tone light.

"Of course, I will be ready and waiting." She expresses along with a dazzling smile.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." He smiles and leaves her to finish.

Gil looks in the mirror one last time before leaving the house. His suit is simple but sharp, black dress slacks, shirt, tie with a single-breasted jacket topped off with a burgundy handkerchief in the pocket. He wanted to look different for her, she'd seen him in every role he played in life, but she had never seen this part of him of this he was sure. He was amazed that he felt like a teenager going on his first date, he wanted everything to be perfect, she was perfect, it was the least he could do. Straightening his tie one last time he runs his fingers through his hair before gathering his items, lifting his keys from the hall table and heading out the door.

When he arrived at her house he sat in the car for a minute to collect his thoughts. He knew the second she opened her door and he saw her he had better know what to say otherwise this evening was not going to go the way he hoped. When he seems to have his thoughts in order he walks up to her door and rings the bell. She answers the door within seconds.

She stands before him in a black satin corset dress the boning of which traces the perfect line of her waist giving way to the delicate line of her exquisitely formed hips. She is also wearing black strappy sling back heels with a peep toe that gives him a tantalizing glimpse of her delicately painted toenails.

It is a truly spectacular dress. He beams at her. After the fog of such a sight lifts he is able to bring from out of his pocket a small box with the name "Tiffany & Co." on the top.

"You look radiant!" He gives the box to her and says, "This is for you."

He watches as she opens the box to show a Paloma Picasso's tenderness heart sterling silver pendant. He had picked it out the day before and Lindsey had assured him that it would match Catherine's outfit and that she would make sure she didn't wear a necklace.

"This is so beautiful Gil, thank you very much."

"Would you like me to put it on you Cath?"

"Please do."

He steps up and takes the necklace from the box she is holding out to him. He uses a gentle hand and moves Catherine's hair from around her neck and fastens the necklace on her. She turns around and admires the gift in the hallway mirror.

"Thank you" she says again softly.

He replies, "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are. Shall we go?"

She just nods, not trusting her voice at the present moment.

He drives from her house to the Delmonico Steakhouse. He has not told her where they are going so she is pleasantly surprised when they pull up at the Venetian to go into the restaurant. He gets out of the driver's side and comes around to help her out of the car. She is all smiles and looks very happy about his choice. She takes his arm as they walk in and he tells the hostess that he has a reservation for two under the name of Grissom. She smiles at him and takes two menus and leads the way to a table in the back. She leaves the two alone as Gil pulls Catherine's chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman."

He smiles and replies, "Always, for you."

After they order their dinner Gil decides that it is time to break the ice. They have been friends so long a companionable silence could be comfortable for them but with the designation as a date he knew he would have to figure out a way to convey his feelings. Meanwhile she knew that whatever had been occupying his mind lately would soon come to light. There is a quiet tension between them as the friends of so many years cross the line into a possible romantic relationship.

"I was glad you agreed to dinner this evening. I wasn't sure you would accept." He tells her honestly.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you Gil." She answers.

He pauses for a second and then says, "I wanted to tell you again how much I enjoyed myself with you and Lindsey the other night. You have done such a wonderful job with her, she is getting so grown up."

"Don't tell her that, I think it would go to her head." They both laugh. " She's going to be a teenager next year, I can't believe how fast it has all gone by."

"She is a great girl and I know she will continue to be that way, do you want to know why?" He continues without waiting for her answer. "She is going to grow up into a great person because she has the best example to follow." Although he genuinely means what he says he knows he's just stalling, but he can't help himself.

Catherine looks at Gil and calls him on it. Gently she says, "I know Linds is a great kid, but that isn't what has been on your mind lately. What is it Gil?"

He knows this is the moment he has been waiting for; he has to tell her now.

Gil says, "You're an amazing woman Cath, you're beautiful, smart, fun, sexy, a great person to be around." He continues, "Any man who has your affections is a very lucky man indeed."

At that moment she knows he is the gentlest person she has ever met. He is never out for himself, always thinking about others, trying to protect them and keep them safe. He is a man who does not know that he is invaluable. He thinks his worth is limited to the work that he does at the lab and with the entomology he studies. He does not realize that the feelings he tries so hard to hide are what are really worthwhile.

"Cath for a long time now we have been great friends, and taken care of each other. I have never felt the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I feel a part of something important, there are no thoughts of work or other things that get in the way of life. On my own the silence is calming but it is empty as well. When I am with you even when we are in a crowded place I feel as if it is just the two of us and the rest of life's complications are no longer there."

She listens to what he is saying and feels love emanating from him. She feels it too and wants to go where that feeling leads.

"I have felt the same way, that the times when we work together we are partners and no crime is unsolvable. That when we have our chats in your office that there is only you and me and none of the pressures of life. That when you come and have dinner with Lindsey and me that we are a family and Lindsey loves you too, she always has since the day you first held her."

He leans forward, takes her hand in his and says, "I am glad that I have been able to tell you how I feel. I have wanted to do it for so long now." He kisses her and says, "I have been wanting to do that for a very long time too."

They get up after dinner and exit the restaurant. He ushers her out with his hand on her back, guiding her to his car. Soft music plays throughout the car as they head towards her house she with her hand on his knee and him with his hand on hers. When they arrive at her house, he exits the car and comes around to help her out of the passenger side.

As they walk up to the door he says, "I have had a wonderful time with you, I'm glad you decided to come."

"I had a good time too, but do you have to go? Would you like to stay for a drink?"

He accepts and she leads him into her house.

Chapter 5

As they enter her house, she puts her things down on the table and she moves into the kitchen. Gil follows behind her and she asks him to pull out the wine glasses. As he moves about her kitchen she pulls out the bottle of wine and takes it into the living room. He still follows close behind her feeling that he can't get enough of this extraordinary woman standing before him. She sits on the sofa and hands him the bottle to pour. As he prepares to open the bottle he notices the Ridge Spring Mountain Cabernet 1980 on the label and if there were a way that his smile could grow bigger it would have. He is delighted to see that the bottle she has chosen for them for this evening is the same one he had bought at their dinner all those years ago.

She remembers it like it was yesterday but in actuality it was so many years in their past. It was 1985 and she had just gotten the job at the lab. She and Gil had been fast friends by then, so they had decided to go to dinner to celebrate her new job. Catherine first noticed how thoughtful this friend of hers was when he took a long look at the wine list at dinner. He spent several minutes contemplating it before he made his decision, and when the wine had come they both had commented about what a perfect choice it had been. That night as she realized what a great friend she had in Gil she filed the information away to use at some future moment when the time would be right to revisit that experience.

She comes out of her reverie as he moves to sit on the sofa next to her and hands her the glass. She curls her feet up underneath herself and leans into him. They just sit for a few moments taking in the comfort coming from each other and sipping on their wine. He moves his hand into her hair and she moans her approval. He leans down and takes her lips with his own.

She has never imagined a more perfect kiss. The softness of him partnered with the passion that he has been holding back for so long. There is an electricity that flows between them when their lips meet. A fire that separately burns with a flame that will never go out, but together could consume them both. Soon, as their confidence grows, she brushes her tongue over his lips and he immediately gives her access, coming out to meet her with his own tongue. They continue the kiss until all their oxygen has been spent and only then do they break apart, both of them breathing heavily.

As they sit there both reeling from what has just occurred. He looks at her and knows that they are in agreement about this new place in their relationship. She gazes into his intense blue eyes and finally knows how he feels about her and she shares his feelings. They have both waited for so many years to be at this place and they know that from now on it will be a different, fuller relationship that they have between them.

He watches her as she moves from her place next to him on the sofa and comes to rest on his lap. She turns the upper half of her body towards him and feels the proximity of his chest against hers. Her arms meet behind his head nestled in his hair and she leans in for another fiery kiss. This time the kiss is deepened immediately by both of them. Gil brings his left arm and rests it on her thigh and his right goes to her face and then into her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair. As they continue in each other's embrace his hand starts to make lazy designs over her thighs, and she moans into his mouth. She places her palms flat up against his chest feeling his muscles move underneath his shirt and slides them up to his shoulders and removes his jacket. It gets tossed aside and her hands go back down to his shirt buttons. One by one she unbuttons them and places her hands on the skin that's uncovered. He moans and opens his eyes as she breaks the kiss.

She stands up from his lap, with a loving look in his direction and takes his hand in hers. She pulls him to his feet and she leads him to her bedroom. Once in her room she kisses his neck, then his chest and moves to his nipples as she pushes off his shirt and it falls to the floor. Gil moves his hands to the back of her dress slowly moving the zipper down the back. When he gets the zipper to the bottom he helps her out of her dress. She stands before him now only clad in a burgundy bra and panty set.

He moves to her holding her head in his hands and tells her, "Cath you are so beautiful, now I am that lucky man that holds your affections. I was so scared that I wouldn't ever be able to get here, to be with you like this. I have always wanted to be fully here for you and Lindsey and now I am. I lost my father when I was young to something I never understood, he was taken from my mother and me. I promise you that I will never let anyone or anything harm you or Lindsey."

She takes his face in her hands and once again looks into his eyes to see his feelings that run deep within him, these feelings that have been buried for so long.

She says to him, "Things will happen Gil, things we cannot control, but the important thing is that we will have each other when those times come. They will come with no warning but we will rely on each other and see it through to the other side."

She puts her hands around his neck again and pulls him into another kiss, both are trying to put all the feelings they cannot convey into every touch, every caress. She moves her hands to his belt buckle and takes his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He takes off his socks and shoes and removes the rest of his clothing to the floor.

They crawl up onto the bed and he moves to her neck kissing her pulse point and all others one by one. Slowly moving his way down. He makes his way down to her bra and removes it from her body. His lips move to tenderly kiss the skin that is now revealed. She closes her eyes and moans as a response to his gentle attentions. He continues south kissing the skin of her stomach, going passed her center, kissing the insides of her thighs all the way down to her ankles. As he moves up her body again he slips her panties down her legs and off to complete the pile on the floor.

He makes his way back up to her lips and voraciously captures them again. She feels like she is on fire, that her whole body is trying to break free. All she has to do is say his name.

"Gil..." And he enters her.

He thrusts until he is fully inside of her, fully connected to her. He has dreamed of this moment, they both have. They have dreamed of the moment when there would be nothing between them keeping them apart. They are together, mind, body and now soul. When they were separated they were partial beings looking for the part of them that no longer resided in their own body. They were both going through the motions knowing that something was missing. When they united and went beyond the last obstacle that separated them they knew that they were finally whole.

finis


End file.
